The Truth Comes Out, Part 2
"The Truth Comes Out, Part 2" is the 12th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as the second part of its first season finale. 'Summary' Josh returns to school and deals with people knowing his secret. Ben continues with home troubles when his mum is pregnant. Joe reaches closure on his anger after the events with his father. And Rena forces the truth from Justine. Causing her to explain how Rena was adopted and the story of the baby buried in the woods. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Mr. Silver opening the door after its knocked. He looks around but finds no one. He then looks down to see a baby girl in a basket on the doorstep. He bends down to look at the baby and finds a card in the basket. On the card is the name "Alison Sword". Flash to young Ali and Rena playing. They are giggling to each other and happy playing away from the other children. Flash to older Rena and older Ali walking together to Wiksteria High. They stop and kiss. Flashback to Justine and Rudolfo standing outside the orphanage. They continue to knock the door forcefully, despite no answer. Eventually a frustrated Mr. Silver answers the door, "What on Earth can I help you with at this ungodly hour?!" Inside Mr. Silver's office, Rudolfo and Justine flick through a photograph book of all the orphans. Mr. Silver points to a blonde haired boy in the book, "This is a very pleasant boy. Very bright..." Justine interrupts, "No. It needs to look like..." Justine stops. She then spots a dark haired and dark skinned boy, it is Filipe. She points at him. Rudolfo nods. Justine tells Mr. Silver, "This one. Bring us this one." Mr. Silver looks distressed, "Mrs Abelho, this is most unordinary. I can't just..." Rudolfo takes out a cheque book, "Mr. Silver, we want this boy. And we want no proof that he ever lived here. As far as the world will be aware this boy is our son, who has lived with us all his life. And his name is and always has been Renato Abelho. Do you understand?" Mr. Silver stutters, "Well...I guess that could happen...for a price." Mr. Silver smiles and Rudolfo begins writing the cheque. Mr. Silver creeps into the bedroom of the orphanage, in attempt not to wake the other children. He goes over to Filipe's bed and wakes him. He says softly, "Come on. I have a family for you." The sleepy boy gets out of bed but looks reluctant. Mr. Silver urges, "Come on!" The boy walks out of the room with Mr. Silver. However Ali, awoken, sits up in bed and watches. Not too long after, Rudolfo and Justine leave with Filipe, now known as Rena. Once at the door Justine turns to Mr. Silver, "So, no one will know he was here?" Mr. Silver shakes his head, "No one. I'm the only worker." "What about the children?" Justine asks. "Children are stupid, Mrs Abelho. They'll forget eventually," he tells her. In the bedroom, young Ali sits in her bed. 'Act I' Flash to Ben looking at Liz from a distance. Flash to Joe and Annie watching as Matthew's body is taken from the house. Flash to Rena and Justine standing in their home, both looking confrontational. Josh walks into school with Ben. "I'm sorry for running off in the prison," Ben tells him, "It was just...quite a shock. But I hope you know, Josh, nothing has changed between us." Josh smiles, "Thanks, Ben." "And you're more than welcome to hang around with us again," Ben says. Josh smiles again, "I'd like that." They walk into the building to see Joe waiting for them. "Welcome back," Joe says. Josh smiles again, "Yeah, the other group didn't compare to you guys. I missed you's." "I know," Ben says. Joe adds, "Ben explained by the way. I'm cool with it." Josh says, "Well, that's you two. Now I just hope Rena is." Josh looks around, "Where is Rena anyway?" The other two look at each other, without an answer. In his home, Rena is still confronting Justine. "We've been standing here for hours, will you let it up? You're already ridiculously late for school..." "''That's what your worried about right now?! Mother, you tell me you killed a baby and then you give me some crap about how I was adopted?! Like I couldn't have figured that out already..." he says. "Why are you pushing so hard on these memories?! Do you not understand that they hurt me?! I have lost a child... and a husband... you have no idea what that's like!" she yells, tearing up. Rena pauses. "I know death, too..." Rena says. "Yes, I know. Your father died. Your friend, James, he died. But that is nothing compared to losing your own flesh and blood!" she yells, still blubbering. "Why bring up James now?" "Rena, I never told you these things for my sake as well as your own, it's too much to cope with!" she yells. "Well, I'm sure you'll give it a good try... so, go on. Tell me how you killed the baby..." Rena instructs her, Justine wipes away her tears. Joe is seen lying on the couch in Dr. Sonya's office, having just told him everything about his anger, the rape, Matthew's death, etc. "So... your father is dead..." Sonya says. "Yep, and mom's been taken to hospital and her knee is expected to make a full recovery. No charges have been pressed either due to the fact that it was clearly self defence," Joe smiles. "You witnessed your mother killing your father... are you sure you don't want to talk about that?" Dr. Sonya wonders. "You know what? I really don't. It's like all this anger, all this resentment that I had balled up inside me ever since... the incident... was just released as soon as she pulled the trigger, truth be told... I feel spectacular. I mean, my dad's dead, how wonderful is that?!" Joe exclaims in all sincerity. "Well, I'm happy for you, Joe. And I have to say that your timing is impeccable," Brad tells him. "What do you mean?" Joe wonders. "Well, the semester's over, Joe. You no longer have any mandatory sessions. This couldn't have come at a better time," he points out. "Oh... but... what if I still need help?" Joe asks, seeming disappointed. "Joe... didn't you hear yourself? You seem... for the first time in a long time... alright." "Oh..." "I thought you'd be happy with no more mandatory therapy..." Sonya says. "Well... maybe it could continue without being mandatory? I like our sessions... I look forward to them..." "Is that what you want?" he asks. "Yes," Joe tells him. "Well then... I'll book you in for after vacation," Sonya says, smiling, Joe smiles also and they talk for the remainder of the session. Ben walks through the school hallway, when he sees Liz by her locker. He takes a deep sigh of courage, before going over. "Hi," he greets her. She faces him with a smile, "Hi, Ben." "Well, I'm glad everything worked out with Josh," Ben says. "Yeah, definitely. I hope they find the real killer soon though. I can't believe it. First James, the fire and then Rena's dad. What has happened to our small and boring town?" Liz asks. Suddenly the answer comes from behind, "I'm sure that the same person is responsible for all three. Surely there's only room for one maniac in this village." Liz and Ben turn to see who is speaking, it's Nick. Liz greets him. Nick then says, "Well, we better get to class. We have History. Bye, Ben." Ben looks at him untrustingly, "Right, see you's." Ben turns and walks off however Liz shouts after him, "Bye, Ben." 'Act II' "Come on now, don't be so shy..." Rena says. "Will you give me a moment?! What you're asking of me is hardly easy... I don't like to think about it..." she tells him. "Well, that's too damn bad! Now start talking!" he demands. "Alright! The reason behind your adoption was because we were using you to replace our baby... so no one would know..." "Know what?" he wonders. "Know what I did to that poor baby..." As Justine begins to explain, we are taken into flashback.... We are shown a stressed looking Justine carrying a crying baby Rena in her arms, her hair is messy, her clothes stained and the house looking a mess. Rudolfo, dressed in a suit, briefcase in hand, tells his wife that he's going off to work. "No, no, no! You can't leave me alone with him! I... can't... take... much more. He just won't stop crying!" she exclaims. "You'll be fine. Just give him a bath and then put him down for his nap," Rudolfo tells her. "No! Please! I'm out of my mind lately, you can't leave me... He's making me crazy, I haven't been myself lately," she warns him. "I'll see you when I get home," he tells her, waving. "No! Wait!" she exclaims, however, before she can say anything else, the door closes. Renato continues to cry, louder and louder. "Will you just shut the hell up?! Please..." she tries, he continues to cry and she rocks him, shushing him. She picks up a rattle and waves it in front of his face, but it is no use. "Right, bath..." she says. Later, Rudolfo is seen coming home from work and hears a scream, he quickly runs upstairs and hears another scream, he runs to the bathroom, which appears to be the source. "What's happened?!" he exclaims, bursting in and seeing a screaming, crying Justine kneeling beside the bath. She stands up, keeping him at bay. "I turned away for just a second, I swear!" she yells, crying. He wonders what she's talking about and she steps out of the way, giving him clear view of the bath, the bath which dead baby Rena is seen floating in. He is speechless and Justine puts her hand to her mouth, holding back more screams. Rudolfo kneels down; crying himself and Justine exclaims that is was an accident. "I swear! Just a second, and he must have fell or something and... they're gonna take me to jail!" she yells. "No..." Rudolfo says. "That's not gonna happen..." "What do you mean?" she asks, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Empty his toy chest," Rudolfo instructs her. We are next shown the scene of Rudolfo in the woods, toy chest next to him, as he digs his son's grave with a shovel. Justine stands over it, sobbing, staring at Rena's rattle and kissing it. "I'm sorry, my child..." she mutters to herself as more dirt leaves the hole at the swings of Rudolfo's shovel. In the present day, Rena is horrified by this story and falls to his knees. "I know it's tragic, but I'd just like to move past it..." Justine says. She walks over to him and tries to hug him, however, he pushes her away. "Get off of me!" he yells. "Excuse me?" "How did the baby drown?" Rena asks. "I told you... it was an accident..." she tries. "Dad may have bought that, but I don't... tell me the truth," he demands. Justine pauses, and another flashback ensues... Justine places Rena into the bath that she has just run. "At last... quiet..." she says. Rena begins to splash around as Justine attempts to wash him, she lifts and arm and he begins crying again, wailing in fact. She shushes him some more and continues to wash him, however, he continues also. Suddenly Justine breaks down herself and begins to cry by the bath tub, saying to herself that she's a horrible mother. As she roars, baby Renato is saddened by the sight of his broken down mother. He cries some more and a teary Justine stares at him. "Why don't you just shut the hell up?!" she yells before extending her arms forward and bearing down on Renato's shoulders, sending him underwater. A crazed look is seen on her face until the last bubble goes and she is left staring at what she has accomplished – a dead baby. She falls backwards again and, roaring with tears, hammering her fist on the floor. She takes one look at her baby's corpse and screams in horror, disgusted with herself. End of Flashback – Renato is utterly stunned. 'Act III' Ben walks home from school. He enters the house with a smile. Walter is at the door, waiting on him, "Ben, go and see your mother. She has big news!" Ben nods, curious, and walks into the living room. "Ben!" she exclaims, "I have big news." "What is it?" Ben asks. "You're going to have a little brother or sister! I'm pregnant!" she tells him. "Oh, that's great," Ben says. "I really hope it's a girl. You know, I was so disappointed when you weren't a girl. I cried for hours. I hope it's a little princess that I can dress up and be close with," she smiles ignorantly. Ben nods, silently. "And I can't wait to spoil this child. It's important that I love it and not be so strict, after all, look what happened to you," she says. Ben nods again silently. He turns and heads for his room, no longer smiling. Josh returns home from school. He bursts through the door and leaps with joy, "I had the best day, Dad! I was finally myself and..." He stops. He sees packed bags by the door. Bob walks into the room, arms crossed. "What's going on?" Josh asks. "You're leaving," Bob states. "What?" a shocked Josh asks. "Did you think you could just announce you were a faggot and I'd be alright with it. That I'd be alright with the humiliation of everyone knowing I failed as a father!!! No, I don't think so!" Bob roars, as he picks up the bags and throws them out the door. He then nods his head in their position, indicating that Josh should follow them. "But... Dad?" Josh says. "You are not my son," Bob states coldly. Josh looks down and leaves the house. He looks back but Bob slams the door on him. Tears begin to fall from Josh's eyes as he picks up the tossed bags from the ground. Rena stares at a silent Justine. "You killed dad, too, didn't you?" he asks. "Rena, that is preposterous..." she states. "Tell me the truth, you bitch!" he demands. She pauses, "Fine... I sawed through the rung of your father's ladder and I framed that Josh kid, is that what you wanna hear?!" she asks. "Yes, because you're finally being honest," he tells her. "Please forgive me, Renato..." she begs, tears in her eyes. Rena pauses, he looks from his mother to the phone, he then turns to her and says, "I can't... I'm calling the police," he says. Justine is stunned, "Everything I did since I adopted you, I did it for you!" she yells. "Oh, so you killed dad for me?!" he asks. "Yes, he was going to tell you everything. I couldn't expose you to the truth!" she yells. "Sounds to me like you did it to protect yourself..." Rena says. "No, that is not true, Rena! I am your mother! You always come first with me!" "Except... you're not my mother, are you?" he points out. Justine is speechless and Rena walks over to the phone, "Nevertheless, I'm calling the police," he says. He picks up the phone but Justine, crying, says that she cannot let him do that. She runs at him, knocking the phone out of his hand, leaving it hanging on the wall, and tackles him to the floor. "I love you! I am protecting you!" she yells. He grabs her shoulders and flips the wrestle so that he is now bearing down on her. "No you're not and you never were! All you've ever cared about is covering your own ass! You manipulated dad! You killed him!" he yells. "If I am not your mother... then he is not your father..." she says. Rena tries to grab the phone, but Justine pushes her hand upwards, pushing his head back by forcing his chin, she manages to roll out from underneath him and gets to her feet. He stands up, too, but she pushes him back down, he soon kicks out a leg and trips her, crawling towards the phone, she grabs him by the back of the head, by the hair, and pulls him away from it. He falls back, knocking her down, and quickly stands up, he runs to the phone. His mother crawls over to him speedily and he takes the phone and whacks her around the head with it, knocking her out. He dials 911. "Dr. Sonya," Joe calls when walking into the aforementioned person's office, only to find he is not there. "Typical..." he says to himself. Joe sees some post-it notes on Sonya's desk and takes one, he reaches for a pen but realizes that there isn't one on the desk. Joe begins to rifle through the drawers and comes across the toolbox that Dr. Sonya had once told him to disregard, he looks at it curiously and lifts it onto the desk, he notices that it has accidentally been left unlocked. He looks from side to side, curiosity overcoming him, he ten flips open the lid. Joe looks inside to see a stack of photographs, he lifts one up to see a little boy in a swimsuit, and, underneath that, another little boy in just his underwear. Joe's eyes widen and he begins to lift up the images, thousands of half-naked little boys filled the contents of the box, Joe quickly slams the lid shut and steps backwards, his hand covering his mouth. Hearing footsteps, Joe quickly places the box back into the drawer, slamming it shut after quickly retrieving a pen. He begins to scrawl on the post-it when Dr. Sonya walks in. "Joe, what are you doing in here?" he wonders. "I was just coming to tell you thanks for all the help you've been, I figured I'd write it down since you weren't here as I won't be seeing you until the semester resumes," Joe explains. "Ah, well... thanks," Sonya says, smiling. Dr. Sonya goes to sit at his desk and notices something – the padlock to his toolbox lying on top of the desk. He picks it up and stares at it, he then stares at Joe. "What have you seen?" Sonya wonders, standing up. "Nothing..." Joe says, lying. He backtracks towards the door but Sonya quickly runs at it, pushing Joe out of the way and blocking his path. Joe asks the therapist what he's doing and Sonya twists the key in the lock, Joe becomes worried. Rena stands watching as the police take away Justine. Ben is in his room, cleaning. He stops when he sees, through the window, Liz walk past his house. He stares after her. Josh walks the empty street, with his bags in hand. Joe is inside Dr. Sonya's locked office. Joe looks frightened as Dr. Sonya stares at him intensely. Liz enters her room. She walks to her dresser and takes a bottle of prescribed paranoia medication. After slipping them into her hand she takes a mouthful. She then looks up at a picture of James attached to her wall. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Flashback Episodes